


Sin

by actualcas (PieFeathers)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Punk Castiel, Religious Conflict, Tattooed Castiel, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/actualcas
Summary: Dean is a pastors son who used to be friends with Castiel Novak, a well known trouble maker. When Castiel comes back into Dean's life Dean is forced to come to terms with his sexuality and fight back against what he has been taught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt on my tumblr, I liked it so much that I may actually make it into a series of one shots because...it's just super awesome.

Dean heard the commotion before he saw it. His third period English class was quiet while everyone read their assignment. The room had it’s windows open since an unexpected spring heat wave had rushed through the town. The schools air conditioning was broken for a few days as technicians worked on it to get back up and running.

The windows opened out to the football field that also doubled as the playground. It wasn’t a very large town meaning the school itself wasn’t very large either. The entire property had only a high school on one side of the field and the elementary school on the other side. It wasn’t uncommon for fourth period to hear the younger kids out enjoying recess and interrupting Dean’s math class.

This was not children playing however. This was people having a heated argument outside of the window. Dean sat his book down but didn’t join the other seniors looking down to the field below. They were on the second story which gave them a good view of the field below. He knew the voice that was the loudest and he shook his head knowing the school security would grab the intruder.

Castiel Novak. Dean knew him from the previous school year. He was a senior then, a year older than Dean and the school trouble maker. He graduated high school but he stuck around the town because his dad owned the nearby factory. Even though he was only nineteen he was well known for his drunken parties.

“You owe me!” He heard a second voice that he didn’t recognize overpower Castiel’s. Dean frowned and stood up, looking out the window now curious.

He saw Castiel standing across from another guy his age. Castiel’s hair was shaved into a small mohawk, bright blue to match those perfect blue eyes Dean knew rested under the dark, pierced eyebrows. His studded leather vest was adorned with different foul patches that made Dean scowl at. He was wearing a t-shirt underneath and Dean could see tattoos flowing across his skin from under the shirt sleeves. Some were just lines, new tattoos not colored in yet. Castiel’s jeans were already torn up, most likely not from use but done for the sake of his “Style”.

A kid beside Dean yelled at the two men to fight which caused both men to look up to the class staring wide eyed down at them. Castiel’s eyes met Dean’s and a large smile spread across his face. Dean was taken aback by the smile and he quickly ducked away from the window. He heard what he assumed was security yelling at the two on the field but he didn’t get back up to look.

  
  


The rest of the week there hadn’t been any problems at the school and Dean spent the rest of his week working on homework and helping his father run the youth group. Dean’s father was a local pastor and ran a youth group at their church. Dean was the oldest of three boys and was the most likely to take over the position of being pastor after his father retired.

That Sunday afternoon was a quiet one, the sun was out again but it wasn’t as warm as it had been days earlier. Dean was cleaning up after the service when he heard someone walking down the hallway to the community meeting room. Dean stood up and set the broom down on a table expecting the newcomer to be one of the service members coming back because they forgot something.

Instead Dean found himself face to face with Castiel. Dean was maybe an inch taller than the other, but he still felt uneasy with being so close to him. He stepped back and stammered out a demand of why Castiel was there. Castiel narrowed his eyes and frowned.

“That’s a bit rude...” Castiel said in his deep, gravely voice. “I just wanted to come say hi to an old friend.”

Dean shook his head and shoved past Castiel.

It was true, they had been friends at one time but it was many years ago. They had been children when they first met, Dean was only about eight and Castiel nine. That was ten years ago Dean realized. They stopped being friends when they entered high school, Castiel had changed and despite still being close to Dean it was Dean’s father that ended their friendship.

Dean was in ninth grade when Castiel confessed that he was in fact gay and that he really liked Dean. Dean hadn’t really explored where his interest lied, in fact up until that point he had only assumed that he would only find girls attractive. But after Castiel told him Dean couldn’t shake away the overjoyed feeling he got from Castiel’s confession.

When Dean told his father about what Castiel had said and how he felt...his father forbid him to see Castiel again. Whenever Dean tried to he was punished, usually being grounded or having to pick up more chores at the church. Eventually Dean just ignored Castiel, refusing to even talk to him. Eventually they drifted apart and after that Castiel started his trouble making streak. He drank, partied and vandalized on a regular basis. He even targeted Dean’s church, even though they couldn’t prove it.

“Dean...” Castiel sighed and followed after him. “Please listen to me...”

“Why should I?” Dean snarled turning to Castiel. “Unless you are here to repent I think you should leave.”

Castiel scoffed and shook his head. “If anyone should be angry it should be me. You haven’t talked to me in years and here you are acting like I’m the asshole.”

Dean winced at the words, he knew Castiel was right. He should of at least explained to him why he wasn’t supposed to talk to him anymore but that was in the past and he was much younger. He sighed and looked over his shoulder as if expecting his father to be there.

“What happened to you Dean? I mean I know you always were your dad’s favorite altar boy but shit...” Castiel shook his head. “You never were such a religious freak before.”

Dean glared at Castiel and pushed him further to the back of the church, away from prying eyes so he could talk to him. He didn’t want anyone walking in on them talking and getting the wrong idea. The last thing he needed was someone running to his father and telling him that his son was hanging out with that, as his father called him, ‘gay punk sinner’.

“Cas...listen. I’m sorry you don’t have faith, but this is who I am. I have to take over after my dad.” Dean sighed. “I can’t be seen being around someone that’s a...” He paused but didn’t rush to finish the sentence.

“A what?” Castiel asked, anger edging into his voice. “A what Dean?” He growled.

Dean hesitated. He really didn’t want to push Castiel. He wasn’t sure if he had been drinking or not, but he didn’t want to tempt an already emotionally compromised person.

“A homosexual.” Dean said. He didn’t look at Castiel as he said it. He was surprised when he heard Castiel suddenly laughing. It was a genuine laughter not one filled with malice.

“Is that what this was all about?” Castiel laughed as he stepped back from Dean. “Because I’m gay?”

Dean was very confused now. “Yes...why else would it be about? You are a sinner and my father didn’t want me to be swayed by you to lead a life of sin.”

Castiel stopped laughing but a smile was still there. “Your father has no idea what he’s talking about. You can’t be persuaded to become gay, Dean.” He drew closer, which caused Dean to stumble back. Dean could feel his heart racing as he was cornered against one of the bookshelves that was filled with many books discussing the bible and it’s meanings.

“Y-yes you can. It’s a ploy created by Satan.” Dean said weakly, but even Castiel could hear that he didn’t quiet believe what he was saying. He was just repeating what was drilled into him, and he prayed Castiel wouldn’t figure it out. “It’s a si-”

“A sin, I know.” Castiel interrupted him. “But is it really? And besides if you are such a good boy, then why would your father be so scared a single gay friend would sway you so easily?”

Dean looked away, his face red. Castiel took this as an answer and drew closer to Dean. Dean could feel his breath on his cheek and he slowly turned to look at him. He didn’t have time to react before Castiel was kissing him. It wasn’t a gentle, quick peck on the lips. Dean’s eyes widened at the force of the kiss, Castiel’s tongue expertly working it’s way into his mouth.

Dean wasn’t sure how to react or what to do, but he didn’t want to pull away either. He grabbed onto Castiel’s arms, unsure where else to hold onto him. Dean gasped into the kiss as Castiel pressed their bodies together. He didn’t fight though, he wasn’t sure what was happening but he almost felt that his heart would break free at how fast it was racing. He didn’t know what that feeling was, love or lust? Either way it was for another man and Dean could just hear his father in the back of his mind yelling at him.

Soon Castiel was pulling away from him and Dean realized that it wasn’t in his mind. His father was standing there absolutely livid and screaming at Castiel who was just smirking at the pastor. Dean steadied himself against the bookshelf and finally paid attention to what was being yelled about.

“You get out of here or else I am calling the cops for trespassing!” The pastor said.

“No. This is a public building, and you are still open. I’m simply here looking for a miracle.” Castiel grinned.

Dean’s father’s face twisted into a look of rage before speaking again. “He is only a child! I will call them for-”

“For what? He’s 18.” Castiel shrugged.

“For sexual assault!”

Castiel smirked and Dean tried to speak up to defend Castiel. He didn’t want Castiel to get in trouble with the law but the punk beat him.

“Oh trust me, he was very into it. If you hadn’t showed up, I probably would of gotten him on his knees for me.” Castiel cackled. Dean’s father lunged for the teenager, screaming incoherently.

Castiel’s grin fell and he ran as fast as he could. He was in big trouble and he knew it. Dean stayed behind as the two men ran from the room, he could hear them running through the hallway the pastor still screaming. Dean finally was getting his bearings and he panicked when he realized that he was half hard.

Dean sank down on the ground and covered his mouth. Was he really gay? He had enjoyed the kiss so much, and in all honesty he wasn’t disgusted by the vulgar comment Castiel had made. He wasn’t stupid, he knew exactly what Castiel meant and he was lying if he said he wasn’t interested. He really didn’t know what to do, what if he was gay? What would his father do to him? He knew he would be shunned by the community if they found out that him, the pastors son, was lusting after other men.

 

Castiel tapped his finger on the counter, loud music blasting from the speakers in the back. He hummed along to the music as he flipped through the magazine he was reading. His job at the comic shop wasn’t the best paying but it was the only store in town that would hire him. It had been two weeks since the incident at the church, and he was trying his best to distract himself from the pain he was feeling. Dean had rejected him...he would never talk to him again, and if anything Castiel had probably proven Dean’s father right.

The door bell jingled and he didn’t even look up. If the customer wanted something they would ask, most of the store customers were college students from the next town over which was only a ten minute drive. When someone stood in front of him he finally paid attention. Castiel looked up to see green eyes staring down at him a concerned look.

“Dean.” Castiel stood straight and nearly knocked the magazine off the counter in surprise. Dean had finally come to see him.

Castiel could finally see Dean’s expression and he frowned. He was most obviously upset and black eye was forming on his right eye. Castiel ran around the counter and grabbed Dean’s face, ignoring how the teen winced. He ran a thumb over the wound, much more gently however.

“Did that bastard do this to you?” Castiel asked. He pulled back because he knew he was acting like a protective boyfriend, something he wasn’t to Dean and would never be. “Sorry...I didn’t mean to grab you like that.”

Dean didn’t respond for a few seconds. Instead he looked up to Castiel’s hair and smiled. His hair was no longer blue, but a forest green. It matched his own eyes. Dean grabbed Castiel and hugged him, burying his face into his work shirt and sobbed. Castiel’s arms wrapped around him and he felt safe, Castiel was there still. Even after the last few years he was still there and still was his friend. Dean felt horrible for pushing Castiel away for so long, it ate away at him the entire time.

“Dean?” Castiel asked softly. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“He found out...” Dean sniffed as he pulled away. “Hey found out that...that I really like you Cas.”

Castiel’s heart sank. He carefully wiped Dean’s tears away with the sleeve of his work shirt and shook his head.

“I’ve never seen my dad so angry...” Dean shook in fear. “Mom...mom stepped in though. She sent me away and I had no idea where to go so I came here. Please...Cas.”

Castiel didn’t know what to do so instead he simply kissed Dean. It was different than their first kiss, it was gentle and sweet. Dean relaxed against him and when they pulled away his shaking had stopped.

“Look you can’t stay here, I have work.” Castiel dug into his pocket before he pulled out keys and placing them in Dean’s hands. “My apartment is just a few blocks away, you can go there alright? I get off work at 3.”

Dean nodded and after Castiel had given him the address he placed a gentle kiss to Castiel’s cheek before leaving. Castiel smiled as he watched him go and he went back to his job, trying to ignore the knowledge that Dean was in his apartment, alone and waiting for him. He had to remind himself that Dean wasn’t there for the reasons his vulgar mind was thinking of, he was just helping a friend out.

  
  


When Castiel arrived home he found Dean asleep on his couch and he didn’t bother waking him as he closed the door behind him. He grabbed a blanket from his room and placed it over Dean. He sighed and kissed his forehead before heading into his room once more. He stripped out of his work clothes and grabbed a change of clothes before jumping in the shower to clean up real quick.

Castiel assumed Dean would still be asleep by the time he was done with his shower so he didn’t even bother dressing as he left the bathroom, instead just a towel around his waist. He wasn’t expecting to find Dean sitting on his bed, staring right at him. When they made eye contact Dean’s face grew red and he tried to stammer out an excuse of why he was in Castiel’s bedroom.

“I...I woke up and I heard the shower...” Dean said. He couldn’t think of an excuse and instead he just turned red as he explained himself. “I was working up the guts to...go in there while you were showering.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. He approached the bed and Dean, pulling off the towel as he did so. Dean’s eyes flicked down to below Castiel’s waist and a sharp inhale gave away his interest. Castiel pulled Dean closer to him as he settled onto the bed as well. The younger teen grabbed onto Castiel and allow Castiel easy access to his mouth.

Dean barely recognized that he was being pushed back onto the bed until Castiel was settled on him. Castiel’s hands roamed under his shirt, fingers brushing along his untouched flesh. Dean knew this couldn’t be a sin, this felt too good. Castiel’s hands reached down to Dean’s jeans, pulling on the waist until he had managed to unbutton and unzip them.

Castiel didn’t continue past that point much to Dean’s disappointment. He pulled away from their kiss and looked down to Dean, his face flushed and his breathing labored a little from arousal.

“Dean, I really want to do this but I want to make sure you are okay with it.” Castiel said. Dean didn’t even hesitate before nodding that yes he really did want it. Castiel shook his head. “I don’t want you regretting this, I just want to make sure that you have no regrets.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “I’m not a child Cas. I want it just as bad as you do. I mean...I’m sure you’ve done this plenty of times so you know what to do, I trust you.”

Castiel grew sheepish and a small smile grew on his face. “I’m actually a virgin too Dean.”

“Oh...” Was all Dean could say before he broke out laughing. “So your saying we both are new at this then?”

Castiel’s face grew even more red. “I watch porn! I know how this works!” He protested.

Dean’s laughter faded away but his smile stayed. He pulled Castiel back down to kiss him. “It’s alright Cas...I trust you. I don’t think I really want anyone else but you. Even outside of this...I think I want to be with you.”

“What are you saying Dean?”

Dean hesitated. “I want to be your boyfriend Cas. I can’t imagine myself with anyone else, no matter their gender. I can only imagine myself with you.”

Castiel smiled and let out a small laugh himself. “I can’t either Dean.” He said softly before slowly working Dean’s jeans off.

 

Dean’s phone rang as he laid in bed with Castiel, the caller id stating it was his father. He sighed and ignored it as he turned and sat his head back onto Castiel’s chest. He lazily drew lines along his arm, outlining the tattoos there. It was well into the night and he knew his father was most likely tearing the town apart looking for him. He didn’t care though.

He had spent that entire time with Castiel, in intervals of cuddling and sex. The first time left him sore but after a couple hours rest he found himself begging to feel Castiel again. The rest of the afternoon and evening past so fast for him but at the same time it was the best night he had ever had. They didn’t care about anything else happening, and both knew they would have to face Dean’s father but it didn’t really matter.

Dean had promised Castiel that as soon as he was graduated a few months later that he would come live with Castiel. Castiel reminded him that he could easily just move out of his parent’s house now, he was eighteen. Dean refused, stating he didn’t want to leave his brothers lone to deal with his father’s anger. Castiel admitted that was very admirable.

They laid there, their hair still damp from the shower they had taken to clean themselves of the sweat and results of their time together. Dean sighed and let his eyes close as he wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist, holding him close. Castiel ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, his own eyes already closed from exhaustion. It was peaceful, and even though they knew the next day would bring chaos, this was all they focused on at the moment. That’s all they needed for the moment.


End file.
